


Whiplash

by NanoNaga



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, feel free to skip past it, the two are only written briefly at the start though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoNaga/pseuds/NanoNaga
Summary: They keep coming back to each other, wanting more, needing all. Rinse and repeat.A.k.a Taeyang likes licking Rowoon's blood but eventually gets tired of that and wants Rowoon to fuck the shit out of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Lil bit of blood and knifeplay at the start alone, Rowoon gets tied up but licks Taeyang's ass in return whew
> 
> Ah yes I'm back again to bless the SF9 tag with filth. This is the first time I'm writing smut omg I'm so embarrassed. Also thank you for all the comments in my last fic it means a lot but I'm still a little too shy to reply to them personally for now <3

The warm, viscous liquid trickled down his thigh as the knife pressing against him sliced into his skin. The pain rippled through him and he grit his teeth harder. Seokwoo shivered as fingers lightly danced around the shallow cut, smearing bloody patterns on his thigh before trailing to his hardening cock. Their safeword lingers at the back of his mind, but Seokwoo knows that he wouldn't need it. Taeyang wouldn't overstep his boundaries, they both know each other well enough to know their limits.  
  
He hears the metallic clang of something, presumably the knife, being dropped onto the floor, but his blindfolded eyes could not confirm anything for him. Without warning, another hand pressed into the cut and Seokwoo hissed, jerking against the ropes that bound him to the chair out of reflex. The man looming above him merely shushes him and gives him placating kisses on the cheek to distract him.  
  
The pain absolutely _stung_ , but Seokwoo reveled in it, got pleasure out of this situation where he was restrained and blinded and unable to do anything but give up his all to the one caressing him ~~not~~  so tenderly. Because he knew, that if he got through this, he would be rewarded oh so well by the other. The thought of being able to do _anything_ to the other tantalized Seokwoo and he reveled in that even more, making him want and want and _want_.   
  
Seokwoo felt the fingers trailing his thigh and dick leave him but they were quickly replaced with a head between his legs, the hairs on the other's head tickling him and making Seokwoo giggle breathily.  
  
Those giggles immediately morphed into a broken moan when a hot, wet mouth enveloped his dick and started sucking at the head, throwing Seokwoo into a state of absolute bliss.  
  
A tongue licked at the slit of his dick and Seokwoo bucked up into the mouth in an attempt to shove his dick further down the other's throat. He instantly regretted his actions when fingers mercilessly pressed on the cut that was still oozing out blood, a silent warning for Seokwoo to stay in his lane. Another wave of pain shot up spine and he nearly kicked at the man who was sucking him off out of reflex but he held himself back. Seokwoo should never do that, not if he still wanted his precious dick in one piece anyways.  
  
Precum was leaking profusely from his dick but everything was lapped up and swallowed. Seokwoo was _this_ close to coming and he felt like he could fucking burst and explode into the other's mouth. He was imagining it, Taeyang on his knees on the floor, his cum splattered all over the other's flushed face, dribbling from his open mouth down to his chin before he would willingly swallow it, asking for more and more and _more_ \---  
  
Seokwoo's fantasy was shattered into a million pieces, however, by the hand that gripped tightly at the base of his dick, stopping him from cumming.   
  
"Ugh Taeyang why did you have to stop me I was so damn close you little tease," Seokwoo whined out, lolling his head back. As much as he loves to give his all to the other, he would like to blow off his load too _thank you very much._  
  
He can only hear Taeyang laughing liltingly below him, coming to a stop when lips are on his cut thigh that has finally stopped bleeding. The plush lips sucked on the wounded thigh and gently nipped at the skin. The sensation of a tongue licking the wound and cleaning up the still-fresh trails of blood made Seokwoo's toes curl and body tense tighter against the restraints. Seokwoo was honestly getting impatient because his arms were starting to hurt and _when on earth will I get out of these restraints and finally fuck Taeyang oh my god_.   
  
Taeyang may have sensed Seokwoo's impatience because he eventually stopped licking and got up to straddle Seokwoo's lap, lithe legs dangling as he wrapped his arms around Seokwoo's neck and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Seokwoo felt the plush lips of the other against his and he opened his mouth, prompting the other to slip his tongue in. Seokwoo could taste the metallic tang of his blood that lingered in the other's mouth and it was lowkey addicting, leading Seokwoo to kiss back more aggressively.  
  
He felt the other pull away from the kiss, fingers finally taking off his blindfold. Seokwoo squinted his eyes a little, adjusting himself to the room that just got a whole lot brighter.  
  
He took in the sight of Taeyang in front of him, who was in a similar state as him, both of them only wearing a shirt and stark naked waist down. Taeyang's face was flushed a pretty shade of pink and his tongue constantly darted out to moisten dry lips. Seokwoo tilted his head down to see that Taeyang was sporting a hard erection of his own, precum beading out of the slit. And as Taeyang leaned back, his perky asshole came into view and--- _wait, holy fuck what is that pink thing?_  
  
It hit Seokwoo like three seconds later that Taeyang has already prepped and fucked himself with this pink butt plug that Seokwoo had no idea where he got it from. It didn't really matter because all Seokwoo could think was _I want to fuck him now I want to fuck him now **I want to fuck him now.**_  
  
Taeyang must've had a sixth sense or something because once again, it seemed as if he could read all of Seokwoo's thoughts, getting off of Seokwoo and moving behind him to undo the knots that restrained him, but not before being a damn tease and shaking his ass to display that bright pink plug in him.  
  
"Fuck me big boy," Taeyang whispered, as the last of the knots came undone and fell to the floor. Seokwoo got up and flipped around so fast he might've given himself whiplash.  
  
Seokwoo may or may not have tackled Taeyang into the bed that was just beside them,  he didn't care, he had waited so long to fuck his lover and he was finally being rewarded now.  
  
One of Seokwoo's hands rummaged for the lube on their bedside table as he hungrily kissed the smaller boy beneath him. Taeyang kissed back with just as much ferocity, gently nipping the other. That was, until the butt plug in him was yanked out and he gave a startled squeal.  
  
Seokwoo threw the plug haphazardly to the side and took advantage of the opening to shove his tongue in the other's mouth, entwining with the other and mixing their saliva together.   
  
They broke apart eventually, a thin string of saliva connecting the two for a moment. Taeyang could only stare at Seokwoo as the other lowered himself to the other's ass. Seokwoo's large hands gripped Taeyang's supple thighs and pushed his knees to his chest, spreading his legs as much as he can and exposing the pretty little hole that was absolutely _twitching_ in excitement. Taeyang held up his knees so that Seokwoo's fingers could grip his buttcheeks and dive right in.  
  
A cry left Taeyang's lips and he lolled his head back as he felt a tongue giving kitten licks to his hole, slowly prodding its way inside. He had prepped himself beforehand so it was easier for Seokwoo to enter him.  
  
Seokwoo forced his tongue past the ring of muscle that was still pretty tight, licking around the velvety walls, trying to slather as much saliva around.   
  
While Seokwoo was eating his ass out, Taeyang was suddenly hit with the epiphany of just how much he loved Seokwoo and would do anything for him. He sighed fondly as he was comforted by the fact that he knew that Seokwoo loved him just as much and would gladly do anything for Taeyang too.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts as Seokwoo withdrew his tongue and sucked a hickey onto Taeyang's thigh before sitting back up and grabbing the lube he found, opening it to expose the nozzle.  
  
If there was one thing that Taeyang wasn't expecting, it was for Seokwoo to insert the nozzle of the lube bottle in his ass and squeeze all the lube directly into him and _fuck it felt kind of weird._  
  
Seokwoo squeezed way more lube than what he actually needed because he loved making a complete mess out of Taeyang.   
  
He pulled out the bottle and placed it to the side, observing the slick and glistening lube dripping out of the twitching hole. Seokwoo ran his fingers through the mess and he looked up to see Taeyang looking right back at him, half-lidded eyes silently begging him to hurry up. Seokwoo easily complied, and gently inserted one finger in.  
  
It didn't take long for Taeyang to be stretched enough as he had previously prepped himself. Seokwoo inserted finger and scissored Taeyang open, the slick lube streaking his fingers and making the slide easier.  
  
One, two more fingers were added and Taeyang finally had four fingers spreading him wide open, pressing against his walls and spreading the lube as deep inside as the long fingers could go.   
  
"Ah...fuck me Seokwoo, I'm ready," Taeyang mumbled, shimmying his hips to get Seokwoo to remove his fingers.  
  
Seokwoo pulled his fingers back and positioned himself in between Taeyang's legs, hooking his legs over Seokwoo's shoulder so he could hold Taeyang's hands and hook their fingers together.  
  
Taeyang just wanted, needed, Seokwoo to shove his rock-hard dick into him but all he got was Seokwoo teasingly rubbing the shaft of his dick against the crack of his buttcheeks.  
  
"Come on baby, tell me what you want, you have to beg for it Taeyang,"   
  
"Please please _please_ Seokwoo," Taeyang groaned out easily, rolling his eyes back as Seokwoo grinded against him, smirking like the little shit he is. "Fuck me with your big fucking cock, fuck me so hard that all I can feel for days is your dick in me and that I'd feel so empty without it--- _ahhh_!"  
  
Seokwoo finally eased his length into Taeyang's hole, halting the needy begging and giving him what he wanted. The two of them moaned as Seokwoo inched his dick until he was all the way in, the burning of the stretch so delicious to Taeyang but he wanted more. Taeyang gyrated his hips with what little leverage he had in an attempt to urge Seokwoo to get on with it, and of course, Seokwoo indulged him.  
  
Pulling back so that only the head of his dick was still in Taeyang, Seokwoo thrusted forwards to slam his dick back in, and Taeyang keens, begging for more.  
  
Seokwoo immediately picks up a fast pace, his dick sliding in and out, the pressure building up and coiling in his gut. Once Seokwoo found Taeyang's prostate, Taeyang lost it. Arching his back gracefully, eyes blown wide open as pleasure and euphoria wrecked his being, Taeyang sobbed and moaned brokenly as Seokwoo's big fat dick pummeled into him and wrecked his prostate, whimpering every time the head of the dick ground against his sensitive bundle of nerves. It felt _so fucking good._  
  
Seokwoo was in a complete state of bliss as he fucked into the tight heat that was Taeyang's ass. It sucked his dick in and Seokwoo felt like it was calling out his name. The walls of muscle tensing around his dick and squeezing him oh so good.  
  
"I'm so close Seokwoo....please please please fuck me harder, fuck me until I see stars, come in me....fill me up with your thick viscous cum, _please_."  
  
Taeyang's legs trembled and his hands reached out to claw at Seokwoo's back, and Seokwoo knew that he was about to hit his limit.   
  
Gripping Taeyang's waist, Seokwoo lifted the other's hips to fuck him better, the new angle allowing Seokwoo to penetrate Taeyang even easier, his dick abusing the well-worn prostate and that was all it took.  
  
A shrill scream emanated from Taeyang as his orgasm hit, bright white dots spotting his vision as ropes of cum left his dick and pooled on his stomach, some even landing on his face, the pressure in his groin immediately dissipating. Drained of all of his energy, he could only lie motionlessly as Seokwoo chased his own release.  
  
Seokwoo felt Taeyang's ass clenching around him, coaxing him to reach his orgasm too and who was he to resist? With a drawn out groan, he ejaculated into Taeyang's ass, pumping his cum into the pliant body beneath him, and when he came, he came a lot. Taeyang gasped as he felt the liquid spurting into his ass, so warm and sating, filling him up to the brim until cum started to leak out of his worn hole as Seokwoo continued to piston his dick in and out.  
  
Taeyang panted breathily on the bed as Seokwoo gently pulled out of him and lowered his legs. Seokwoo was struck for a moment with how beautiful the picture in front of him was, Taeyang laying on the bed with his legs spread wide open with his asshole fully displayed, drops of semen oozing out of his ass and dirtying the already soiled bedsheet. Taeyang's face looked no better, mouth hanging open as he gasped for breath and eyes half lidded, hair sticking to his forehead and a thin layer of sweat giving his skin a gorgeous sheen. All in all, Taeyang looked positively fucked, but it still wasn't enough.   
  
Taeyang was still out of it after his orgasm until he felt the cold texture of something blunt rubbing against his hole and coaxing its way in. Taeyang hissed as Seokwoo pushed the forgotten butt plug right to the hilt, sealing all the warm cum deep inside him.   
  
Seokwoo dragged Taeyang up to straddle his lap so that he could rock up into him, pressing the plug and driving it deeper into the oversensitive body. A surprised little shriek left Taeyang's mouth and his arms scrambled to wrap themselves around Seokwoo's neck as Seokwoo grinded relentlessly against him, the tip of the plug rubbing furiously against his prostate. He tried to arch his body away from the assailing sensations but Seokwoo's hands gripped his hips tight, forcing him to get subjected to the torment.   
  
"P-please please please stop, ah, I'm too s-sensitive, it's too much too much too much I can't take it anymore _please_...!" Tears started to form in the corners of Taeyang's eyes as broken pleas poured out of his mouth, begging Seokwoo to stop. But in all honesty, he didn't actually want Seokwoo to stop, loving it when Seokwoo fucked him relentlessly with no remorse, dragging orgasm after orgasm out of Taeyang until he was delirious out of his mind, regressing into a thoughtless ragdoll for Seokwoo to play with and jet his cum into.  
  
The only reason why he begged was because Seokwoo loved hearing Taeyang's hoarse voice pleading him for mercy, only to deny him of whatever in the end because he was a sadistic little shit.  
  
~~Not that Taeyang was complaining anyways.~~  
  
Unexpectedly, Seokwoo granted Taeyang's ~~insincere~~ request, hips slowly rolling to a stop. Taeyang could only sink bonelessly in Seokwoo's embrace, resting his head against Seokwoo's shoulder as he caught his breath.  
  
The two of them stayed like that for awhile, but eventually Seokwoo lay Taeyang to rest on the bed, peppering little kisses all over the other's face. Taeyang's eyes fluttered shut as Seokwoo ran his hand through his hair messy from their fucking and gently massaged his scalp for a moment. Seokwoo pulled away in the end, giving a curt smack to Taeyang's ass, telling him to rest up for a bit. Taeyang felt the bed being relieved of an extra weight and he assumed that Seokwoo had gone to the toilet to clean themselves up. He was just a _teensy_ bit disappointed that that was the end of their session but he can't have everything in life right?

~~ But it seemed that life loved Taeyang a _bit too much_ right now. ~~

Seokwoo wasn't gone for long though, and Taeyang felt the mattress in front of him dip as Seokwoo joined him in bed, breaking him out of his stupor. Taeyang didn't think too much of it until his hands were roughly gripped together.   
  
"Huh...?" Taeyang's eyes shot open and there Seokwoo was, face inches away, eyes never leaving Taeyang as his hands worked to tie Taeyang's hands together with the same rope that he himself was bound with. Once he was done, Seokwoo leaned over and proceeded to nip and lick the ear if the smaller boy beneath him, Taeyang emitting little ahs from his sweet little mouth.   
  
"I only said that you could take a short rest, didn't I?" Seokwoo murmured darkly into Taeyang's ear, the words laced with hidden promises and Taeyang could only shiver in anticipation at what was going to come next.   
  
The corners of Taeyang's lips tugged up into a smile. He simply couldn't _wait_ to get fucked into oblivion.   


**Author's Note:**

> Please don't lick wounds your saliva is full of bacteria ok.


End file.
